log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Sword Knights
Black Sword Knights (also translated as the Knights of the Black Sword) is one of the major battle guilds in Akihabara, led by "Black Sword" Isaac. The guild is infamous for only accepting members that are level 85 or higher. After the Catastrophe, the guild later becomes one of the members of the Round Table Alliance, and remains in the reformed New Round Table Council. Overview Black Sword Knights is a guild founded by "Black Sword" Isaac. Known for being elitist and considered as a pure-blooded battle guild, it has the policy of only accepting members that are on level 85 or higher. The highly competitive nature of the guild became a turn-off for even some of the guild's own members; some time in the past, Woodstock W left to form his own guild, Grandeur. The guild mainly consists of male players, causing several members complain to Soujiro about the dearth of female players on their team and the departure of most of their female players from their guild—only to learn that most of said female players had asked to join Soujiro's guild, the West Wind Brigade.Log Horizon manga: West Wind Brigade, Chapter 7 To outsiders looking in on the guild, and even among its own guild master and members, the Black Sword Knights hold a reputation as a bunch of meat-headed idiots. During the Libra Festival, the guild's members tell Isaac to sit down and look pretty because he's useless for dealing with day-to-day affairs, while Isaac finds their obsession with a Rayneshia figurine and decision to pool their money to buy one ridiculous."When he’d seen them putting together a plan to all chip in money and buy princess figures as a group, he’d wondered whether they’d soared past “dumb” and achieved “crazy.”" -''Log Horizon'' light novel: Volume 10 Because the guild maintained its rigid policies even after the Catastrophe, the number of potential members were limited, making it possible for rival guilds like D.D.D to overtake them in numbers and strength. Combined with the increased difficulty of fighting monsters and the drastic drop of players willing to participate in combat, particularly against difficult monsters, the guild found itself taking more drastic measures to keep up with their competition. They bought low-level players' EXP Holy Water from Hamelin in order to help them breach the level cap. However, these transactions stopped after the formation of the Round Table Alliance and the dissolution of Hamelin. During the Summer Training Camp held by the Round Table Alliance, several members attended as supervisors, including the guild's quartermaster Rezarick. Most of the members went to Sand Leaf, and Rezarick goes with Nyanta and Naotsugu to Ragranda Forest. They helped in the defense of the group and fought with the other members against the fish goblins. Organization Although the guild technically has an organization structure and chart, most members do whatever they wish and ignore the structure, forcing Rezarick to shoulder all the administrative duties on his own. However, with the implementation of the People of the Land Support Department, most of the work has been shifted there. The guild also has an external organization, the Black Sword Support Team.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 6, Annex The parties are held together by feelings and moods. The group's slogan is "Let's go hard!" They created policies like creating matching mantles for each member, which was very popular. Each member has a guild tag that looks like the Black Sword of Pain with their own name on it. After the Catastrophe, the produced guild tags of members who weren't logged in are kept by Isaac. Strength Though considered arrogant by some, Black Sword Knights is undeniably one of the top battle guilds in Akihabara. However, due to their entry restriction, their members are considerably fewer in number compared to other top battle guilds. With this in mind, the guild decided to focus on quality over quantity. Namely, this involved increasing the level of their current membership above the previous 90 maximum level cap. To this end, they utilized low-level player's EXP pots, which they bought from Hamelin.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 2, Chapter 3 Members Trivia *The Yen On official English translation uses "Knights of the Black Sword" rather than "Black Sword Knights." Grammatically speaking, the former is the more logical name, since the guild takes its name after Isaac, the Black Sword. *Before Isaac acquired the Black Sword of Pain, the guild went by a different name. References Navigation